gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Feast of the Black Strings
Feast of the Black Strings. Named in Japan as: Overture of FEAST: Ragnarok's Revolution (FEASTの序曲：ラグナロクの革命? FEAST no Jokyoku: Ragunaroku no Kakumei) Is a original game by SonikkuAensland from the newly estabilished "In-Verse Productions", set to be released as digital and physical in PC, Playstation 4, Playstation 3, Playstation Vita, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Xbox 360 and Xbox One, in August 26, 2014 in North America, August 30 in Australia, September 1 in Europe, January 5, 2015 in Japan, it combines themes of Beat'em Up, Hack and Slash and Music genres, is set in a Cyberpunk and modern present era with some romanticism elements, Mecha, a little gothic and dark elements, etc. It's the first of two Games who comprehend "The FEAST Saga", The Other being Black Strings Carnival: Last Song. This is one of some games that despite being have four protagonists, the Central Heroine and P.O.V. character is Sienna, who's female, normal, and lacks any extravagant attitudes and fancy clothing. According to the designers. The Game is Rated M for Mature by the ESRB, PEGI: 16, ACB: M and CERO: C (15+) For Animated Blood, Suggestive themes, Mild Language, Strong Lyrics and Violence. But rated T for Teen in the Digital Version in America. The game was well recieved in release, with the Playstation 4, Playstation 3, Nintendo Wii U and Xbox 360 were praised due to its extreme gameplay, great cast of characters and some bizarre yet funny Mecha action, the music and story, but common criticisms were the lack of secondary playable characters aside of the main seven, and the story has "too much drama", and the Nintendo 3DS and Vita got the weaker in the action parts, but great in the rhythm sections. The game in Japan will be released only in English with Japanese Subtitles, but the sequel will have a Japanese dub, and also a worldwide dub with many languages to choice both in audio and subtitles. And more improvements. A special Edition was released as the same date as the Arcade Port of Fight it Out. Containing some extras. Gameplay The game consist in beat'em Up, hack and slash and action game with some music elements, mainly in the mini games. The most climatic battle themes are overall vocal tracks. The Story is told depending on which protagonist you choose, then a final episode is unlocked when you have all the single episodes ended. There are Six buttons: Weak (Square, X, Y), Mid (Triangle, Y, X), Strong (Circle, B, A), and Jump (Cross, A, B), Shield (R1, RB, R) and Break (L1, LB, L). In Sienna's case, two other buttons were added. Flying (L2, LT, ZL) and Shooting (R2, RT, ZR). The Zones are limited exploration, and also where you play as Sienna, you're capable to Fly and shooting in the air. Also if the "Rocking time" bar (Tension bar in case of Sienna), is full, they will reach a special ability known as "It's Rocking time!" in where the player has to follow a certain series of commands (Sync to the music) when a certain character theme is playing the case of Sienna, the Main theme of the game plays and she attacks using her mech or Luke using its ability which is "lighten' up" the enemies., this is not applied in big bosses battle however, in these cases, is achieved when the boss that they're fighting, has less than 10% of its life bar. In the portable versions, the cutscenes are replaced by Visual novel-like scenes with renders, this is applied in minor, but in important events will have full cutscenes. Due to limitations. Story : See also: Feast of the Black Strings/Storyline In a Place only known as "Dark Town", in the country of Luxendria, there is a force of corruption, ambition and segregation surrounding the city, and there's only a secret force who acts in public as a Record Label named: Feast Company, in its forces, there's a very particular one; called the "Black Strings" a rock band trio who's new in this "Business" but they achieved success in the recent time, however, nothing is perfect and the trio need to surpass they personal problems, conflicts and their greatest Dilemma: Who's the real me, and which is the real conflict or enemy here. ''Also in the same "record label" There is a young girl named Sienna Travers who's a pilot of a mecha to surpass her loner attitude and achieving her dream to become more open with the people. Characters : ''See also: List of The FEAST Saga Characters Main Protagonists *'Sienna Travers a.k.a. Fancy Velour' Sienna is a young mecha pilot hired by the "Record label" to take down the dominant force in the city, she's the pilot of Ragnarök, she's a fan of "Black Strings", but she doesn't know its identities, she's has potential of a mech fighter, but at first has no experience during her first days on FEAST. She's 17 years old, born in June 18, has brown hair and yellow eyes, heights 153 cm (5' 0.2"). *'Blake Snider a.k.a. Blaze Platinum (Platinum Blaze in JP versions)' An aspiring rock star and musician, and lead singer and guitarist of Black Strings, recently graduated from High School and currently goes to the University whom he has a career related to art, in his free time or in a emergency case, Blake turns into Blaze Platinum. He's 19 years old, born in September 17, has black hair and blue eyes, heights 173 cm (5' 8"). *'Zelda 'Grizelda' Grizel a.k.a. Sheena Marvelous' Zelda is an attractive secretary, but when she becomes Sheena, she's the keyboardist of Black Strings, also she sings some of its songs as well, Zelda is often the intelligent and the most tactical when it comes about planning an attack or an invasion. She's 23 years old, born in December 15, has gray hair and green eyes, heights 163 cm (5' 4"). *'Gavin Albain a.k.a. Ace Saturn (Saturn Ace in JP versions)' Gavin is a music teacher, as Ace he's the drummer and sometimes the bassist, even a third singer, he cares about his fellow members, he has a serious and reserved personality, but also a nice guy and a playboy, he's the oldest member and the most rational. He's 35 years old, born in March 16, has white hair and red eyes, heights 183 cm (6'). Key Characters *'Rose Belladonna' A Young lady who's the current girlfriend of Blake, she knows that Blaze and Blake are the same person, she's kind and passionate, often making childish comments about the ironic life that resides in the city. She's 18 years old, Born in October 14, has pink hair and orange eyes, heights 168 cm (5' 6"). *'Nathan "Jonathan" Travers' A heavily built young rebel detective who acts as the boss of Zelda Grizel, a clever and studious man who deeply cares for Zelda and her safety, also he investigates the censored works. He's 20 years old, Born in November 13, has dark brown hair and purple eyes, heights 191 cm (6' 3"). *'Luke (Real name: Lakia)' Real Name: Lakia. It's is a talking pet and Sienna's companion, pretty much her only family, kind but critical when comes to Sienna when she does something wrong, its voice resembles a younger version of Sienna's father, as is claimed by Sampson. It's 10 cm long, has cat ears and takes a form of a small fairy, its human form is 152 cm (5' 0"). Supporting Characters ''FEAST'' Acronym for: F(orce), E(nhanced), A(rtists), S(pecial), T(eam). They're ones who recruited the entire team in different circumstances. Rather due to their (both musical and fighting) abilities, rather than being famous. *'Ronald "Ron" Sampson' The President and boss of "Feast" and "Feast Company", he's serious and strict, cares little about his servants and only cares about winning and winning, due to the apparent death of his daughter in the past he became a "Winning Addict", he's an elitist and doesn't care about the others. He's 54 years old, born in August 4, has blond hair and brown eyes, heights 180 cm (5' 11"). *'Elizabeth Amador a.k.a. Ameth' Is just an Alias for Elizab'eth Am'ador, Ameth is a staff member of Feast, a friend and ardent fan of the Black Strings band, she used to be a public fortune teller, and still is one as the current time, she's the older sister of one of the "Four Horsemen", and has a vendetta against him. She's 32 years old, born in July 29, has lavender hair and turquoise eyes, heights 165 cm (5' 5"). *'Captain Roger Masters' Roger is the coordinator of the Ragnarök robot and Sienna's mentor, he doesn't care if his actions are bad/good, for Sienna & the band's well being that he will do drastic actions, much to Mr. Sampson's chagrin, used to be part of the "Four Horsemen", but he quitted, and is being wanted by them. He's 28 years old, born in May 31, has reddish pink hair and yellow green eyes, heights 178 cm (5' 10"). *'Sebastian von Stroheim' Sebastian is the driver of the Limousine of FEAST, he talks little and is introverted, he likes rock music and his passion is playing the saxophone in the Black Strings band for major events. He's 58 years old, born in January 25, has gray hair and hazel eyes, heights 175 cm (5' 9"). ''Non-FEAST Members'' *'Martha Snider-Hayes' She's the mother of Blake, and the one who opposes her son's wish to becoming a musician, because of the same wish that killed her husband and Blake's father in a unknown accident, she's a kind and has some "Iron Lady" tendencies. She's 46 years old, born in February 13, has orange hair and blue eyes, heights 160 cm (5' 3"). *'Mildred Albain a.k.a. Tesla' Gavin's Cousin and the History/Science Teacher from the Artistica Academia, usually has a tough exterior, but she's highly perceptive and Intelligent, also she's really loyal to the Black Strings when trying to betray Sampson. She's 24 years old, born in April 18, She has Red hair and Ruby red eyes, heights 157 cm (5' 3"). *'Shawn Grizel' Zelda's younger brother, a young scholar who's a ardent fanboy of Black Strings, and knows about his sister's indentity, he's cheery and likes to joke around. He's 21 years old, Born in December 30, has dark gray hair and dark green eyes, heights 170 cm (5' 7"). Antagonists ''Four Horsemen of Apocalypse'' *'Karen Ludenberg (Conquest/Pestilence)' Karen is a famous international model, but only in name, because she's in fact one of the Four Horsemen, she represents conquest, due to her desire of victory in any forms, she has won several model contests, wants to disband the band by any forms possible, even at certain form. Has White hair and purple eyes. *'Lloyd Flynn (War)' Lloyd is the younger brother of Elizabeth Amador (Ameth), a very famous executive, he's a member of the Horsemen, he also joined the Navy because he wants war to avenge the death of his beloved family (sans Ameth) by the hands of Sampson. Has Red hair and orange eyes. *'Blair Turner (Famine)' Blair is a young woman who strives for having power in any forms, because she's the Horseman of Famine, being hungry in power, money and ambition, she's a lady from the lower streets of the city, and due to her extreme hunger, she destroyed even robots in her "games". Has Black hair and grey eyes. *'Aurelius Krüger (Death)' The leader of the Horsemen and the oldest one, he has an unusually pale skin, and due to this, he has appeared in several public pictures in magazines, also is the lead singer of one of the rival bands that the Black Strings faces. He used to be friends with Gavin and another man, he used to be a student to Blake's father. Has Green-white hair and white eyes. ''Other Antagonists'' *'Maravilla Trio (Joseph Williams, Cain Stevenson and Lilith in International versions)' The Rival trio that often fights in frequent battle of the bands, they seem to be serious, but in fact, they're the comic relief and often fails to praise the crowd. But the trio are friendly and less "edgy" than the titular band. They're one of the counterparts of the band themselves. *'Eliza Sampson' The main antagonist. Eliza is the daughter of Ron Sampson, who wants nothing than vengeance, and also, she seems to have a power who can manipulate more weaker people than her, she controls Sienna as "Geminia", and has plans to destroy the World by herself, and she had been stated as "dead". She's 18 years old, has light brown hair and orange eyes, born in December 19 and heights 155 cm (5' 1"). *'Geminia' Geminia is the enemy within Sienna Travers, she's the split personality that was born with her desire to being perfect, she's aggressive, violent and temperamental. When she appears inside of Sienna, her pupils are small and has a mad grin and a golden aura. Supposed to be the "deceased daughter" of Sampson, Eliza. *'Comet of FEAST' A huge mech who looks more like a monster rather than being a normal looking mech, piloted by Eliza. List of Playable Mechs : See also: List of FEAST Saga Mecha and Weapons *Type-X Ragnarök (The X means a Number 0 through 4): Is the easiest mech to use in the game, owned and piloted by Sienna Travers. It has a sword and guns, and the most balanced. Its the only mech that can upgrade. *Rendez-Vous: Mildred's mech; a strong and defensive mech whose stats are basically Power and Defense but lacks Range and is close combat. *Golem Trident: Jonathan's mech; A Fast yet offensive mech whose range is middle, has a trident and a shield who covers almost the 50% of the projectile attacks. *Verde Bomb (Verde Pump): Roger's mech, joined by Ameth as the co-pilot; is the fastest and can fly, type aereal, focuses mainly in long range combat and is the least defensive of them, because of its "fragile" label, it is also the most hardest to use. *Type-Chaos Ragnarök (Unlockable): Eliza's mech; one of the final results of the Ragnarök research, is the fastest of the two, then also has a big destructive power, its main color is black. *Type-Cosmos Ragnarök (Unlockable): Sienna's mech; one of the final results of the Ragnarök research, it has the best range, then also has a big destructive power, its main color is white. Enemy Mecha *Feast Comet: The prototype of the comet. Piloted by Sampson. *Vivid Fantasy -Pros-: Lakia's mech. Good at defensive combat. *Emperor's Trance: Good at Speed, really bad in defense. Final Boss *FEAST Comet Minima: The First of the three phases of the Comet. It resembles an humanoid mech *FEAST Comet Extrema: The second of the three forms. It resembles a Flying creature. *FEAST Comet Maxima: The Final Form. It resembles a clockwork and a big head-like creature. Levels The levels are divided by acts or rounds, and due to some limitations in some platforms (such as N3DS), some levels were cut out. Sienna Saga: The Pilot of Fate -Beginner/Easy- #Act 1 - Welcome to Dark Town #Act 2 - Ragnarök Unleashed #Act 3 - Double Vision -Cut in 3ds Version- #Act 4 - Party Time! -Cut in 3ds Version- #Act 5 - Ragnarök Unleashed -the second- #Act 6 - Revelations #Act 7 - The Judgment - Cosmos Blaze Platinum Saga: The Platinum Boy -Easy/Normal- #Round 1 - Black Strings in Concert #Round 2 - Rockin' the Blue Sky -Cut in 3ds version- #Round 3 - The Strength #Round 4 - Dark Noises #Round 5 - Bloody Gemini -Cut in 3ds version- #Round 6 - Platinum Cross Evolution #Round 7 - The Star - Chaos Sheena Marvelous Saga: The Marvelous Secretary -Normal/Hard- #Round 1 - Ultra #Round 2 - Bulletproof #Round 3 - GrayMania -Cut in 3ds version- #Round 4 - Princess Vanity #Round 5 - Xilophone #Round 6 - Palooza -Cut in 3ds version- #Round 7 - Lucky 777 Ace Saturn Saga: The Ace Teacher -Hard/Hardest- #Act 1 - Golden Pride #Act 2 - Deadly Intellect -Cut in 3ds version- #Act 3 - Family Battle #Act 4 - The Sun Goes Down #Act 5 - White Eyes #Act 6 - Silence -Cut in 3ds Version- #Act 7 - Wave of the Court Last Story Saga: FEAST -Difficulty Varies- #Type-Chaos #The city of CHAOS. #Type-Cosmos #Lakia the White Devil. -Directly connected with Chapter 5- #Trust and Betrayal - Final Places/Locations *Dark Town: An unnamed town within Luxendria, the main country of the game. It is full of pollution, corruption and many are fighting for their lives. *FEAST Base: The base of operations of the rebel team. *FEAST Hangar: The place which the mechs are. *Five Stars School: Its a Kindergarten, Primary, High School who's prestigious, in which some of the characters used to attend before graduation. *Artistica Academia: Is an university which some of the characters attend or teach. *The Friends of Holly's Bar: It's a bar, it's owned by Mark Holly, and is located on Dark Town. *Concert Hall: self described. Boss Battle Names Applied for all characters, some exceptions are made for differences. -Spoilers- #Unknown Mecha #Giant Spider - Arachneos #Blair Turner - High Priestess #Mildred Albain and Rendez-Vous #Karen Ludenberg and Empress #Jonathan Travers and Grand Golem #Lloyd Flynn and the Magician. #Geminia - (In Sienna's case, Blaze Platinum) #Aurelius Krüger and Emperor #Ron Sampson and FEAST Prototype #Lakia and Vivid Fantasy #Eliza Sampson and Type-Chaos Ragnarök #FEAST Phase 1 #FEAST Phase 2 #FEAST Finale Modes *Adventure Mode (Difficulty Settings: Simple, Low, Medium, Normal, Hard, Hell, Dead or Alive. Dead or Alive you only have one life and if you lost, you can't continue unless you find a hidden check point each three phases) *Shop: You can access to Mark's Bar to any major thing before or in-game. *Party/Online Mode *Versus (also Vs. Mecha Mode) *Mini-games *Gallery *Jukebox *Options *Arcana Diary: Contains a big amount of information about the game, cards, mechs, and mystical reference from the FEAST saga. Rank System The rank system is pretty much like from Bayonetta. But instead of medals, It delivers a system of stars. *Five Stars: Perfect. More bonuses. *Four Stars *Three Stars *Two Stars *One Star: Longer time, more damage, less bonuses. Censorship The Japanese Version is Censored to mantain the C rating, List of Changes and Censorships in the JP ver. of Feast of the Black Strings. Cover art *NA/EU Cover: Shows the Ragnarök Mecha with a black and white wings, and the six in two rows of three protagonists in left and right (Left Row from Up to down: Rose, Jonathan and Sienna. Right Row from Down to Up: Blake/Blaze, Zelda/Sheena, Gavin/Ace.) *JP Cover: Shows Ragnarök in the background. Sienna is with her Pilot Suit without helmet and white wings alongside Luke, while the other three protagonists are playing the instruments and singing, Rose and Jonathan are posing. Original Soundtrack : See also: Feast of the Black Strings Original Soundtrack A 3-Disc soundtrack was relased in October 17, 2014, under the Shiny Star Games Label, composed by the In-Verse Sound Team. Special Edition Features It includes the Following *Special 10-song Soundtrack CD with the Battle Cuts. *Artbook with sketches, mecha desings, rough drawings and beta desings *Keychain with the Ragnarök logo. Reception These are just Imaginary. The game got critical acclaim from reviews, especially in the PS4, Wii U, PS3 and X360 versions getting the best scores with: 9.4, 9.1, 9.7, 9.7 respectively (Xbox One got 9.1, PC got 8.9, PS Vita scored an 8.5 and the N3DS an 8.0). With critics praising the story mode, saying that despite being a "fantasy setting with military mecha action and crazy dialogues in-game, it has a message of how valuable is the people, and also, how hard is the life of being a rock star and a fighter rebel for true justice. And the values of family, being the most important in the life of one." Also its action stages are praised (Especially the Mecha action stages, despite being slower than the "normal" mode), for being crazy, yet bizarre in a context. However, common criticisms are the lack of alternative playable characters, too dramatic storyline (with a really predictable antagonist to start Ron), too difficult to newer players, and the N3DS and Vita got some criticisms for its short length in the missions and dumbed down controls in the action missions, but the rhythm sections and "It's Rockin' time" were praised for using the stylus (screen touch) and alternatively the buttons. The music got praise that despite some songs being funny and yet ridiculous in a sense, the instrumental and vocal songs during the boss battles and stages were the most liked, and also the character designs were well liked while some of them were repetitive, otherwise, many of them are called "heavy metal inspired" or too much "dark". The game in other countries recieved a 38 of 40. Sequel : See also: Black Strings Carnival: Last Song Fictitious Voice Cast The cast is uncredited in the game. The mooks, the narrator and the girl dancer's voices are uncredited too. English only to avoid game delays and match the game's setting. Japanese is exclusive to the Zeo and GigaCom releases. English *Carrie Savage - Sienna Travers *Johnny Yong Bosch - Blake Snider *Erin Fitzgerald - Zelda Grayson *Kyle Hebert - Gavin Albain *Jamieson Price - Ron Sampson *Tara Platt - Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador, Karen Ludenberg *Lex Lang - Roger Masters *Christine Marie Cabanos - Rose Belladonna-Ryan *Grant George - Jonathan Travers *Brina Palencia - Luke/Lakia *Doug Stone - Sebastian von Stroheim *Minae Noji - Martha Snider *Steve Staley - Shawn Grizel *Kate Higgins - Mildred Albain *Patrick Seitz - Aurelius Krueger *Crispin Freeman - Lloyd Flynn *Laura Bailey - Blair Turner, Lilly Hamilton *David Vincent - Joseph Williams *Liam O'Brien - Cain Stevenson *Caitlin Glass - Eliza Sampson and FEAST Comet *J.B. Blanc - Mark Holly *Pauly-kun - Narrator, Announcer *Stephanie Sheh - Silver the Ballerina (Zeo/GigaCom) Japanese - Zeo/GigaCom *Yūko Gotō - Sienna Travers *Jun Fukuyama - Blake Snider *Yū Asakawa - Zelda Grayson *Nobutoshi Canna - Gavin Albain *Unshō Ishizuka - Ron Sampson *Yuriko Fuchizaki - Elizabeth "Ameth" Amador *Takashi Kondō - Roger Masters *Rie Kugimiya - Rose Belladonna-Ryan *Takahiro Sakurai - Jonathan Travers *Yuka Nishigaki - Luke/Lakia *Bin Shimada - Sebastian von Stroheim *Kikuko Inoue - Martha Snider *Kazuyuki Okitsu - Shawn Grayson *Hitomi Nabatame - Mildred Albain *Kōichi Yamadera - Aurelius Krueger *Yūko Kaida - Karen Ludenberg *Jun'ichi Suwabe - Lloyd Flynn *Mai Kadowaki - Blair Turner *Yūichi Nakamura - Joseph Williams *Tomoe Hanba - Lilly Hamilton *Takuya Eguchi - Cain Stevenson *Junko Takeuchi - Eliza Sampson and FEAST Comet *Takaya Kuroda - Mark Holly *Jun'ichi Kanemaru - Narrator Adaptations It was adapted into a single volume Shōnen manga, with the story more focused in Blake and Sienna. It was also adapted into a seven episode OVA, almost faithful to the original material, with the uncensored battle scenes like in the American version of the game, it also includes the insert English songs. Theme Song *My Town by Hollywood Undead (Also the OVA's Opening) *Storyteller (Original song, Ending theme) Trivia and Facts *In terms of alignments, there's little good in this series, because of the constant fighting forces, in the White side, is Sienna, Roger, Luke, Rose, Ameth and Shawn, in the Gray side, the band, Sampson, Mildred, Jonathan, Sebastian and Martha, and in the black side, the entire Four Horsemen, Geminia, Eliza and Feast. *This is also a Mecha game based on the Super Robot and the Real Robot genre. Because of the Ragnarök was constructed with special artifacts and the other minor machines are based on real life machines. *The main themes aside from music, mecha and action, is friendship, family, competitions and adventure. *The titles of the Black Strings are based on those from the Glam Rock genre. *Sienna was called Emilia before changing the concept. Making all the main characters being named by colors. Also Sienna is a loner due to past experiences. *The Id is Blake, The Ego is Zelda and the Superego is Gavin, and in the second line: Sienna is the Supergo, Rose is the Id and Jonathan is the Ego. *Despite its fantasy theme, some of the Feast of the Black Strings events are based on real life events, such as the Coup d'etat of 1999 X.D, Censorship, the missing girls, the government conspirancies and controversies, etc. *Sometimes the dialogues and characters will use some popular reference and words such as "YOLO", and Rose wearing the Mario Hat during the 1st Overture. *The Soundtrack will use different types of Rock and Metal. *A Sequel named: Black Strings Carnival: The Last Song, is in the works, judging by the cliffhanger of the ending of the first game, it has a little "boy" talking with the possibly most strongest authority than Sampson himself. The president... *This is the first of the two canon games that also uses a Major Arcana cards' motif, and has heavy influence in the two plots. *The game won "Best Hack and Slash Game" at the Game Ideas Wiki Awards 2014. Alpha/Beta Facts *There was no mechs. *There was no rhythm sections. *The main characters weren't named under colors. *Was still planned as an action adventure hack and slash game type in mind. *Sienna was called Emilia, was the damsel in distress, then I planned her to be the main antagonist. With powers like those from the MOTHER series. And also I planned her as a 13 year old. *Was still a power trio band. *The original names of the trio were Ike (later Blake) which was 17 years old, Helena (later Zelda) which was 19 years old, and Leonardo (later Gavin) which was 30. *There was a typical Good vs. Evil thing with shades of grey. *There was also a "End of the World" thing, later added in Part 2. *It was rated T. *The band and the game were named: Shotgun Kiss (The same name as a song in F-Zero GX) *Eliza and Ron were since the first day in mind, but they were good all along. *Martha, Ameth and Roger were since day 1. *The soundtrack was more or less heavier than the final version. *Rose, Shawn, Mildred and Nathan weren't planned until final stages, the same for Sebastian and Mark. *The Maravilla trio were planned as actual threats. *Emilia's final boss theme was planned to sound like this with this. *It wasn't that "difficult" *There was limited exploration. *I planned Emilia (Sienna) to be the daughter of Leonardo (Gavin). *Was also planned to actually attack humans, but was later scrapped for possible retaliation and controversy. *The setting was also lighter and softer, with the actual enemy in the end being a little girl... *Helena's (Zelda's) dress was like this. *Ike's (Blake's) style was more visual kei themed. *Leonardo's (Gavin's) was more cowboy styled. *There was no mascot, until Ballerina appeared, but she was a fairy like typical ideas of mine. *The trio not worked under a rebel organization nor a record label, but the typical military organization and the government was a good and benevolent organization. *There was a companion thing (Lakia became this in future), which resembled Blade Wolf of Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. *The setting was in the 1990's, then changed into the present. *The weapons were just the instruments turned weapons. *There was also a Sheik inspired character, later this was added in Wonderland with the inclusion of Reflect. *The horsemen also were since day 1. *There was also a Scrap Brain Zone like thing as the pre-final phase. Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Hack and Slash Category:Original Games Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Musical games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Cyberpunk Category:2015 video games Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:2014 video games Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Brawl Category:Rhythm games Category:Rhythm Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Action Category:Action Games Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Party game Category:Music Category:Mecha Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:Wii U games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Open World Games Category:Open-world games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Nohelp Category:Justme